plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom and doom seed co.
By Yaseen. The story tells the history of bloom and doom seed co. Before Bloom & Doom Seed Co. (1945 - 1970) Jake Bloom and Philosi Doom were born in 1950, both were born in America. Bloom and Doom were biologists working at Plant Life Co. starting from January 20, 1960. Plant Life Co. was a company founded by Professor Edgar ( Dr. Zomboss' father ) on November 1, 1963. It created Plant Food and studied about plants. Plant Food is a type of food that makes a plant stay alive for over 50 years. More than 2,000 employers are currently working at Plant Life Corporation. On October 10, 1965 , Pro. Edgar advertised Plant food around the world for $1 billion dollars because the public said advertising advance things would be very expensive. Doom and Bloom had an idea to create a company more incredible than Plant Life Co. The foundation of the company (1976) Bloom & Doom Seed Co. was founded on September 15, 1975 by Jake bloom and co-founded by Philosi Doom. The company creates anthropomorphic plants using different chemicals. Bloom & Doom seed co. (1970 - present) Starting from 1970 everyone wanted to buy these anthropomorphic plants as they were helpful. Some like Marigold produced coins for people but it would take a marigold 24 hours to create $10 dollars. The person who created Marigold was one of the employers of Bloom & Doom seed co. called Ren Peddy. Marigold was in-fact the first plant ever created by the company, and it took two months to create the Marigold seeds. The first Marigold seed packets were sold on November 25, 1975. and they cost $40. Bloom & Doom seed co. became the #1 company of the 20th century. Created on January 5, 1951 by David Hubbs, Sunflower was the second plant created by the company. One Sunflower seed packet cost $100 but later in April the cost was changed to $40. More plants were created by the company, and now there are currently 79 plants created. Crazy Dave was born on 1952. When he was 8, his father David bought the first ten plant seed packets for him. The first ten plants were created between 1970 and 1975, and they were not shooting plants. All the first ten plants cost $40, so David Hubbs probably spend $400 to buy those ten seed packets. Also, every seed packet contained 4 litres of plant seed so you could use the seed packet for months, but you also needed more sun to grow them. Dr Edgar Zomboss was born in 1950. He joined Bloom & Doom Seed Co. in 1970, before he turned into a zombie. In 1975 he was fired because he created unoriginal plants. Dr. Zomboss was angry for being fired, and he turned into a zombie. On November 20, 1975 he created the Zombot, and he also stole some seed packets from the company for his secret headquarters. Zombie war I (1976 - 2009) Dr. Zomboss created many zombies. In 1976 the two founders said,"The dead is alive! What do we do?" The CEO of the company, Jimmy Gaff said,"We can create attacking plants and exploding plants that will kill them." Because of what Jimmy said, the company started to create offensive plants. One of the employers named Bill Jake created the idea of a pea-shooting plant. In 1976, they created peashooter seeds, plus the trickier Imitater seed slot. David also said to the public,"We have guns and bazookas but still we're losing. Hundreds of zombies are still there! Our last line of defense are the plants. They are our last hope!" Jake bloom wanted to rename the company to Plant Military Co., but his twin brother Philosi Doom said their company name was fine. Bloom agreed with Doom. Later on March 20, 1980, the company Plant Life Co. bought Bloom & Doom Seed Co. for $750 million. Plant Life Co. started helping the company with defense, as the anthrophomic plants really needed healthy Plant Food to let them do there work. In 2009, Dr. Zomboss sent more than 12,000 zombies to destroy the company. 2009 was also the year where most people were attacked by zombies. Even when the 12,000 zombies arrived the zombies still lost. The war ended on January 2, 2000. Zombie war 2 (2009 - 2013) Dr. Zomboss never gave up on the war. The second zombie war began. The zombies were getting less throughout the years and according to calculation, all zombies around the world would be gone on December 29, 2100. Most people didn't agree as humans always died and were summoned as zombies by Zomboss , making it endless. On Feburary 12, 2001, Dr. Zomboss created a new zombie named Gargantuar. The reason he created the zombie was seven words: ' 'Strong , monstrous and Big will solve everything. Gargantuar was so massive, even the Cherry Bomb that was created by the company in 1988 couldn't kill the zombie instantly, which made Jake Bloom terrified. Even the Doom-shroom Jimmy created in 2002, which could release 50 megatons of energy, still couldn't kill it. Dr. Zomboss once said " Gargantuar is a mutant , so when it is hit by a missile or any other explosive it won't die immediately." The Doom- shroom seed slot was $150, which made its seed packet the most expensive plant produced by the company. Late in 2005, the Giga Imp was created but the zombie was not used to attack the plants or people, instead the zombie was used just as an assistant to Dr. Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss created another zombie at that year, named Giga Gargantuar, a prototype of the Gargantuar. Giga Gargantuar made a lot people annoyed. A new plant called Iceberg lettuce was created using sugar and ice in 2009 to rival the Gargantuar. Throughout the years, the new plants became popular. On September 1, 2013, Crazy Dave found Penny and later went with her to Ancient Egypt back in 2000 BC. Crazy Dave discovered that the zombies also lived during the ancient days, and Crazy Dave returned to the present after some gruesome zombie wars. On December 2013. Bonk Choy's brother, Choy Bonk, joined Bloom & Doom Seed Co. as a plant designer, then became the new CEO of the company on December 30, 2013. The zombies were defeated when the military threw an atomic bomb (that released 140 kilotons of energy) at Dr. Zomboss' headquarters on March 20, 2014. The Truce ( 2014 - Present ) The zombies were vanquished in 2014 but Dr. Zomboss had survived. Dr. Zomboss was later brought to the police station where he and Choy Bonk discussed about why Zomboss brought a huge war that lasted for 37 years (1976 - 2014). Choy Bonk : The zombie wars were longer than World War 2. Are you gonna make a truce between the humans and the undead? Dr. Zomboss: Ehhh... Okay ,I accept the truce. Choy Bonk: Okay...... You have made the truce, so you will not be imprisoned, but if you try to attack our company or the world again we will put you back in jail. After all that discussing, Dr.Zomboss reformed and turned into a nuetrall guy because sometimes he just acts kind and sometimes tries to destroy others' plans ( but he doesn't actually destroy plans related to the plants or Bloom and Doom Seed Co. ). The world is in peace. THE END...? Trivia *This fanfic is not a comedy. *Dr. Zomboss might break the truce. Here are reasons that he might break the truce. **Far future in Pvz 2: It's About Time takes place in 2100 which proves that he broke the truce in another month of 2014. **Dr. Zomboss is evil and never gave up on brains, so he made a limited truce instead of a endless truce. *According to the history of the company, Dr. Zomboss was once a human that worked in the company and later transformed into a zombie after being fired. *David Hubbs is C. Dave's father. Category:Fanfics